The Legend of Nova: The Return of Malefor
by xSpyro
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please leave a review!


10 years have passed since the defeat of the Dark Master, and Spyro and Cynder have passed on 2 years earlier. Before they did, they met a white dragon named Nova. Nova is a strong, pure-hearted, peaceful dragon with light blue wing membranes, silvery white body, light blue underbelly, a tail with a large spike at the end, with two more spikes on the left and right. He had the most beautiful teal eyes, like Cynder had said. He also had three light blue horns. One large horn facing the back, along with two smaller ones. He was the direct descendant of a Spirit himself.

He really loved to play hide-and-seek with Sparx, who is still alive. And of course, his voice has changed. "Hey, Sparx. I'm gonna get you!" He said. He had the ability of telepathy, meaning he can not only determine the location of another creature, but able to read other people's minds. "I'd love to see you try, nerd!" Sparx had said, knowing that the white dragon had a very high IQ. "What did you say to me, you little mosquito?" Nova said, blasting down a tree with his convexity breath. Like purple dragons, Nova could master more than one element, seven to be exact. He has already mastered fire, earth, electricity, ice, wind, shadow, and convexity. Although he's mastered so many elements, he mainly prefers shadow and convexity breath, despite being only 16 years old. "Aaaaaaaah! He's coming! He's coming!" Said Sparx, quickly running away from the incredibly fast white dragon.

The white dragon was gaining some speed, enough to pounce Sparx onto the ground. "Got ya!"

Nova said, with his front claws out, surrounding Sparx. They then heard a loud crashing sound.

"What was that?" Nova exclaimed out of curiosity. "I'm gonna go check it out. Stay here, Sparx."

As Nova went to the place they heard the sound, he shouted in excitement. "Spyro! Cynder! You're.. You're alive! But... how?!" He said, as he saw the legendary couple. "We were transported to an alternate reality, but I do not know why." Spyro said, with Cynder replying with, "Yeah. What he said." Nova was just standing there in awe. He then yelled for Sparx. "Sparx! Sparx! Come here! I have a surprise for you!" The glowing dragonfly then went in the direction he heard Nova's voice, then yelled in awe and excitement, like Nova did. "Spyro, my man! You're alive! You too, Cynder! Not that I really care, anyways." Cynder then gave him an evil stare. "Nova... I have some bad news," he said, with much disappointment, "Malefor... has returned." "What!?" Was all that Nova could say. "We need to go tell Terrador!" Terrador was the new Master Guardian, ever since Ignitus became the new Chronicler. He was often annoyed by Cyril and Volteer arguing over the smallest things. "Terrador! I have some news! Good and bad!" He yelled throughout the Dragon Temple, which was recently rebuilt in Warfang, the dragon city. Terrador then approached the white and blue dragon, and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Spyro and Cynder. "Spyro! Cynder! Cyril! Volteer! Come here immediately!" Cyril and Volteer came to his side, then dropped their jaws in shock. Volteer was the first to speak. "Spyro and Cynder alive? This is... er.. unusual to the extreme!" Cyril hadn't said anything at all, yet. "What you just saw was the good news, but the bad news is... Malefor is alive."

Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer all exclaimed in shock with a simple, "What!?". "But... but how? How is the Dark Master still alive? I thought he was dragged down into the Earth's core by the Ancestors!" "Apparently not." Spyro said, filled with disappointment. "Mwahahahahaha! I see Spyro and Cynder have returned, along with a new face, but a very familiar one! You are Nova! The descendant of a Spirit, one that I personally knew. Her name was Galaxia, the dragon of the galaxy, the savior of the Realms!" Nova's mother, Galaxia, looked exactly like him, only with different colors. She had white scales. Her underbelly looked like a shiny gold color, along with her horns, and her spikes on her tail, which held an orb that had the dragon galaxy inside of it. She could see any danger that was going on just by looking inside her crystal orb. She was always the one that had stopped wars, until she was killed by Malefor.

"I know what you did to my mother, and I will avenge her death!" Nova said, quickly charging up his convexity breath, only to be deflected by the Dark Master's wings. "Hahaha! Have you forgotten? I absorbed your mother's energy, making me eternal!" "Well, try THIS on for size!" He powered up into his second form, which changed his body structure entirely. Nova was now bipedal, meaning he can walk on two legs instead of four. His paws turned into hands, still with very sharp claws. He also grew a second set of wings, leaving a total of four. His fangs have gotten a lot sharper in this form, being about five inches long, and two inches wide. His horns have grown longer, too. His tail now had a very large spike at the end, with two more branching out of the sides. His color scheme remained the same, though. "Let's see if you can beat me now!" Nova yelled, quickly stabbing Malefor's front right leg, which caused him to scream in pain. Blood was flowing out rapidly, causing Malefor to fall. "Well, then. I guess I have to transform as well!" Malefor then transformed into a form similar to Nova's, but with his own colors, and only one set of wings. "Hmm... I kinda like you this way. This should be VERY interesting!" Nova said, charging at the Dark Master, along with charging a convexity blast in the palm of his newly found hands. Malefor quickly deflected it, causing it to backfire at Terrador. "Terradooor! Are you alright!?" Terrador had no response. "Volteer, Cyril. Check and see if he's okay! Cynder! Come on! We have to help Nova!" Spyro said, flying after the evil purple dragon along with Cynder. "Hahaha! Fools! You think you could actually beat me in this form?" Malefor exclaimed. "Stay out of this fight, guys. I do not want to see another loss of a friend or family member." Nova said, getting them out of the way. "Never let your guard down!" The malicious purple dragon said, stabbing Nova in the center of the chest, causing him to scream in pain. "You think this bothers me? Not even close!" Nova said, grabbing Malefor's tail and hurling him outside of the atmosphere. "Now... you die!" Malefor screamed, firing a hole through Nova's chest, killing him. "Hahahahaha! Now there is NO ONE who can stop me!" "You're wrong. There IS someone who can stop you. And that is ME!" Nova said with his final blast, fully healed. This blast was no ordinary blast. He has combined the entire galaxy's energy, making it at least the size of the galaxy. He then transported himself and Malefor to an empty area in space, known as a void. "This is the power of everyone in the Draco galaxy! This MUST kill you! And if it doesn't, then I will gather power from every single dimension!" He said, starting to gain more power, before firing it at the Dark Master, ending him once and for all. "Noooooooooo!" Malefor shouted, right before Nova blasted his soul into a million pieces, never to be resurrected again.

Nova fainted after he returned to his original form and was teleported back to Earth. "Is he okay?" Spyro said in sadness, figuring out that Terrador had perished. "I'm afraid not." "Well, what about Nova? Where is he?" Spyro said out of curiosity. "He is in his dorm, resting. I would advise you not to bother him." Galaxia said, popping out of nowhere. Suddenly, Nova had woke up, feeling immense power coming from the meeting room. "Mom! You're alive! But... how? I thought Malefor killed you!" Nova said, out of surprise. "I am very much alive. You have revived me when you killed Malefor, freeing my soul from his." "Was I asleep?" Nova said. "Yes. You did not die, but instead passed out." "Well, at least I didn't die completely. After all, I did get a giant hole blasted through my chest. But even then, I quickly regenerated." Nova said. "That was because of me. When I saw you die while I in the Dragon Kingdom, I knew I had to save you." His mother said, crying. "Mom. Do not cry. I will always be alive. In your heart. In all of your hearts." He said, pointing to all of the dragons by his side. "I have now found a new element, and I will call it: Light. Now I must say my goodbyes." "Why?"

Spyro said. "Galaxia and I are the only ones that know why. When a dragon finds a new element, it must sacrifice itself in order to create that element. But remember what Ignitus told you, Spyro. When a dragon dies, it will continue living on, binding itself with nature." Nova said, before creating a fury of the newfound element. He was still alive, however. "What? How? Mom, why didn't I die?"

"It is because the spirits will not allow you to die yet, because you have not fulfilled your destiny. And I know this destiny is a good one." "Did I still create the element?" Nova asked. "Yes, you have successfully created the element." "Well, then. Hide-and-seek, anyone?" Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and the rest all agreed, including the wonderful Spirit and the remaining Master Guardians. "And one more thing, Nova. I am now putting you in charge of the Master Guardians." Cyril said, with Volteer agreeing. "Now let's go play this wonderful game!" Galaxia said, before flying into her hiding spot, while screaming, "Not it!". The others did also, while Nova was the last one to say it, therefore he was it.


End file.
